An inductor, a type of coil electronic component, is a typical passive element forming an electronic circuit along with a resistor and a capacitor to remove noise therefrom.
A thin film type inductor is manufactured by forming an internal coil part through plating, curing a magnetic powder-resin complex as a mixture of magnetic powder and a resin to form a magnetic body, and subsequently forming external electrodes on outer surfaces of the magnetic body.